


a couple of good boys

by josiebelladonna, nirvhannahcornell (josiebelladonna), xtinamoon (josiebelladonna)



Series: joeyrotica [6]
Category: Anthrax (US Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Belly Rubs, Biting, Blow Jobs, Comfort Food, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Floor Sex, Food Kink, Foreplay, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Licking, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Night Stands, One Shot, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/josiebelladonna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/nirvhannahcornell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiebelladonna/pseuds/xtinamoon
Summary: Joey, Scott, and a black girl have dinner together at Scott's apartment in Queens. Neither of them have liked eating out, anyways.
Relationships: Joey Belladonna/Original Female Character, Scott Ian/Original Female Character
Series: joeyrotica [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	a couple of good boys

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much wrote this in my head while I was laying in bed yesterday morning and watching the sunrise behind the clouds and all the while, I was thinking of lots of food that warms up the tummy.
> 
>  _A long, long, long, long time ago,  
>  before the wind, before the snow,  
> lived a (wo)man, lived a (wo)man I know,  
> lived a freak of nature named Sir Psycho.  
> Sir Psycho Sexy that is me,  
> sometimes I find I need to scream!_  
> -"Sir Psycho Sexy", Red Hot Chili Peppers

_April, 1987_.

"'Scuse me, Miss? You dropped this."

The voice behind me sounded so far away and yet so familiar with that prominent Queens accent. I probably should've stopped for a second to realize I had in fact dropped my wallet on the ground, but once I heard the voice, it was already out of my hand. How did I manage that? It was soft blue leather, so it wasn't like it was easy to miss. I wheeled around to see him striding towards me with it in his hand.

I had always seen him as this tiny little Jew boy as white as school glue and with these rich dark locks of hair draped over his shoulders, but I never realized he was as short as he is, with the top of his head only reaching the tip of my nose. He came over to me with his short cargo pants and his heavy black boots, and his Living Colour shirt. His little dark eyes twinkled underneath those heavy black eyebrows.

"You dropped this," Scott repeated, handing it to me.

"Why, thank you."

"Gotta be careful 'round here--I'm glad you didn't drop this on the subway."

"You're glad?" I teased him, and he laughed at that as I take back my wallet and put it back into my bag. Once I put it back, and I push one of my fine dreadlocks behind my ear, I realize I lost something else.

"Oh, shit."

"Is everything alright?"

"I lost my bracelet. It's my lucky bracelet, too."

"Oh, shit! What's it look like?"

"It's--black glassy lookin' beads with dice made of bone."

"Dice? Like... a roll of the dice?" He showed me this mischievous little grin out of one corner of his mouth.

"Yeah. My ma gave it to me for my birthday a coupla years ago. She told me it'd gimme a lot of luck but now..."

"You lost it. It's okay, it's okay--I'll help you out. Follow me--"

He took me by the hand and guided me through the crowd moving the other way. Every so often, I took a look down at the ground for those beads mixed in with the bone.

"Here--" He led me to a door off to the side of the hall, which was gonna take us back to the front doors of the concert hall. Every other person who walked by stared at me, my dreads, my full lips, and my big chest like I was some sort of alien. Apparently no one's ever seen a black metalhead before.

"Hang tight for a second, I'll get some help," he assured me with a pat on my shoulder.

"You're leavin' me here?"

"Only for a second--I'm going to that one door over there--" He pointed across the hall to the double doors behind the shirt vendor. "--I'm just gonna ask for a little more help."

"Okay. And by the way, I have a name, you know," I teased him.

"What is it?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Akasha. Everyone calls me Kasha for short, though."

"Akasha? Okay--I'll only be gone for about two shakes of a lamb's tail."

He darted over to the other side of the hall to those double doors, where he poked his head inside for a second or another. I stood there with my back against the wall and my dreads tossed over my left shoulder like I was modeling or something, especially since I wore my one nice black top with the low neckline to show off a little more of my dark skin, and my black pants to show off the shape of my ass.

I looked straight across the hall again to find Scott emerging from the room there with his eyebrows raised and a kind smile over his face.

"Need not look any further," he said to me, and right then, he slipped out from the doors behind him. That taller, skinny, long-legged indigenous boy with his messy kinky black curls standing up every which way on the top of his head, his soft brown eyes, and his olive skin kissed by the sun. He ambled over to us with his hands behind his back like he did something bad. I raised my eyebrows at him as he stopped right in front of me and Scott.

"Yes?"

He hunched his shoulders before holding out his hand for me. Right on the palm of his hand was my bracelet, with all of the beads, especially the bone ones, still intact. I gasped at the sight of it.

"Oh, my God! How'd you find it?"

"It was laying right down by my feet on the edge of the stage," he explained in a gentle voice. "Like I looked down during the last song and I saw this one little black girl riding the rail lose her bracelet after getting caught in a mosh, dare I say."

"Joey here told me he was hoping we'd see that black girl again so he could give it back to her," Scott added. I took it off of the palm of his hand and slipped it back on over my hand. Scott meanwhile, turned around as if looking for someone.

"Are you here by yourself?" he asked me.

"I am, yeah. I'm the only one in my friend group who's into metal and rock n' roll, and when I heard Anthrax was playin' over in New York City, I wanted to go so badly and so I came here by myself all the way from Jersey."

"Oh, man! Well--Charlie, Frankie, and Danny already left, but he--" He gestured to Joey. "--doesn't feel like going back to his room just yet, and I'm hungry. So we both were about to grab a bite to eat about a few blocks from here. Are you hungry? Would you like to join us?"

"Uh... yeah," I agreed, adjusting the clasp on my bracelet to tighten it. "I could use somethin' to eat. I left my place in Jersey like not even an hour before the show 'cause it's so close by and everything, so I haven't eaten anything since about one."

"He'll be drivin', too," Joey added.

"Yeah, I'll be driving so it's not like we have to worry about waiting for drivers or anything. And I'll take you right back here to get your car. Once again--" Scott snapped his fingers. "--follow me."

Joey tucked his hands into his leather jacket pockets and walked next to me as the three of us doubled back to the door there on the other side of the hall. I was amazed they even so much as stepped out of that room right in the midst of the crowd, but they were such a small band, this little group of five boys who were like me, just trying to make a living in a tough world and with a major music fetish. Scott held the door for me and Joey, and I headed into this little room first. I spotted the back door there on the other side of the room, and I was the first to take it out of the venue. And I found myself outside in the back alleyway in the heart of downtown New York City.

I turned around to find Joey and then Scott coming up right behind me.

"So where's your car?" I asked.

"Right down here." Joey held out his right arm as if beholding a masterpiece. I spotted the beat up looking dark red sedan parked at the curb, down a little ways from the back door there. Scott reached into his shorts pocket for his keys and continued to lead us down the sidewalk. Meanwhile, Joey turned to me with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Akasha, you said your name is?" he asked me, tucking his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Yeah. Everyone either calls me Kasha, or The Queen--y'know, 'cause of the Anne Rice book?"

"Oh, yeah!" 

"Also, pretty ballsy of you to be wearin' a leather jacket on kind of a warm night, too, might I add."

"Joey's a ballsy kinda guy," Scott retorted, sticking the key into the driver's door. "Says the guy who's wearin' big black boots in the middle of spring..."

Joey opened the passenger door for me and coaxed me in.

"Such a gentleman," I declared as I took a seat there next to Scott and buckled myself in. Joey climbed in right behind me and we headed off to the end of the alleyway. We paused there for a second before Scott took a right turn and we headed on down the crowded block to the stoplight.

"I've lived here my whole life and yet I still get lost here sometimes," he said, tapping his finger on the edge of the steering wheel.

"Pfff, you're tellin' me," Joey grumbled from behind me.

"Mr. Upstate New York," Scott cracked, taking a peek into the rear view mirror. The light turned green and we kept going until we reached a little bright Chinese place, which I could tell was a little too busy.

"Shit, you two," Scott told us, shaking his head and causing some of his long waves spread over his shoulders; "I don't think we'll be able to get a table in there. I'm not really in the mood for anything else, either."

"We can always get it to go," Joey pointed out.

"True. It's bit of a nightmare driving back there, though, especially with all the traffic right now."

"Your place is nearby, isn't it?"

"Oh, yeah. But I dunno if Miss Akasha here wants to come back to my messy, stinky-ass apartment, though."

I shrugged at that.

"Can't be that bad," I pointed out.

"It _is_ in fact that bad," he assured me.

"Hey, you know, my place is worse," Joey joined in.

"Well, you're a single guy anyway. I'm just recently divorced."

"Oh, man, that sucks," I consoled him, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Eh. You win some, you lose some."

"But I don't mind, though," I assured me.

"Alright." In the dim light from the street, I could see him raising his eyebrows again and grinning at me. "Party at my place. So what do you guys want?"

********************

Scott's apartment was this little flat on the third floor somewhere in these cozy little neighborhoods of Queens, not too far from the dark waters of the East River. He unlocked the door to reveal the dusty wooden floor which looks like it was never at any time finished. There was a small cocoa colored sofa on one side of the room, a red metal floor lamp right next to the right arm, and a coffee table of sorts made of three empty blue and white milk crates and a dirty piece of plaid tablecloth. Even though the floor, the walls, and the sofa were both clean, the place smelled of fresh paint and dirty socks.

"Home sweet home," he announced, setting down the paper bags of Chinese food on the milk crates. I shut the door behind us and searched for a place to set down my bag.

"You should have some kind of hat with you, Scott," Joey suggested as he stripped off his jacket.

"Why?"

"Well, you called this home," he pointed out. "Wherever you lay your hat is your home."

"Papa was a rollin' stone," I filled in.

"Yeah, that's it!" And Scott rolled his eyes accompanied with a chuckle at that.

"I couldn't help that," Joey explained, laying his jacket atop the kitchen counter in the next room. He doubled back to stand in the doorway with part of his black curls over his shoulder and his hands pressed to his hips. "My aunt called me 'sassy' when I was little."

"'Sassy', like the way you're standin' right now?"

"Exactly, my queen." I raised an eyebrow at him before taking a seat next to Scott. He opened the paper sack closest to me and I was met with that combined warm smell of fried rice and pot stickers. I took a whiff for a better smell of the food as I helped him take it out of there.

Scott scooted over to make more room on the sofa for Joey, and then he reached into the bottom of the second paper sack for three forks. Once we had the boxes set on the milk crates, Joey opened the one of white jasmine rice and offered it to me. I kicked off my shoes and relaxed with them there on the sofa.

We had gotten two containers of that white rice and the fried kind, plus the pot stickers, some orange chicken, some sweet and sour pork, some veggies, and plenty of soy sauce. We had enough food here for the three of us plus Charlie, Frankie, and Danny if they were here. But it was in fact just us here passing the containers around for some shared bites between us.

Joey leaned back against the sofa with his right leg crossed over his left knee as he put away a lot of that jasmine rice and the orange chicken. Scott leaned forward, over his homemade coffee table, and ate up a good number of the pot stickers. Hungry boys. And I was hungry, too, helping myself to the veggies and the pork as well as the other containers.

At one point, Joey sighed through his nose and ran his fingers through his bangs and the crown of hair on his head. I looked over at his closing his eyes and shifting his weight there on the sofa cushion.

"Eyes were bigger than your stomach?" I teased him.

"Very much so," he replied with his mouth full of pot sticker. "God damn."

"Yeah, this whole thing's pretty filling," Scott joked as he took another large bite of fried rice. We actually managed to eat up everything in the containers: Joey sank down in the cushion with his hands planted on his otherwise flat belly. He closed his eyes and bowed his head.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Think I ate too much," he confessed, giving his stomach a little rubbing. "Damn--"

"Hey, man, if it makes you feel better, I think I had too much, too," said Scott, stifling a belch in his throat. He lingered there for a second before standing to his feet. "Hang on a second--"

He strode out of the room into the kitchen for something, which in turn left me alone with Joey. He looked over at me with a part of his bangs dangling in his brown eyes.

"Belladonna's got a bellyache," he told me with a little smirk.

"I wish there was something I could do," I confessed to him in a low voice. He paused for a second with his hand still resting on his stomach and the ends of his bangs right in his eyes.

"Hold still--" I said to him, bringing a hand closer to his face. He closed his eyes as I pushed the hair from his brow. I brushed the long part of his bangs away from his straight black eyebrows, and then he opened his eyes to look right into mine: two big dark brown marbles staring back at me. I kept my fingertips pressed onto the skin on his temple as my eyes locked onto his for a moment. That is until I dropped my gaze down to his slender neck, and then his toned chest, and then his hands on his washboard stomach.

"Like what you see here?" he asked me in a low voice. I ran the tip of my tongue along my bottom lip. I thought back to the show earlier, to the sight of him holding that microphone so tightly and standing with his legs spread apart like he owned the stage. That one moment where he was running around the stage with that big feathery headdress on his head.

He shifted weight again and this time, he closed his thighs, like he was showing me the side of his hip.

"I do," I told him. "I do like what I see here."

Meanwhile, in the next room, I could hear Scott rummaging about in search of something. But my attention was fixed on Joey, his beautiful body, and his full belly.

"How do you feel right now?" he kept going, this time in a much softer, more breathy voice.

"Like I've had enough. But I think I have a little room for dessert, though."

I looked into his eyes, right in time to see his pupils dilating against those brown irises.

"And I think you might in fact, too." I rested a hand on his firm belly to feel the warmth. I gazed into his face, at those dark smooth lips, like a cup of hot chocolate under an Iroquois sunrise. I leaned in closer to his face to feel the warmth radiating from his chest.

"Come closer," he said in a near whisper. "Closer--"

I lingered before his face, right before the straight tip of his nose. I could feel something right next to my thigh, and I knew it had to have been him.

"What's going on in here?" Scott demanded from behind us. I turned my head to see him with kind of a baffled look on his face and a little glass of water in one hand. He stuck something into his mouth, and then took a swig of water, and swallowed it down.

"Oh, I see what we're doing in here," he corrected himself with a raise of one eyebrow.

"It just... happened," Joey explained, shifting his weight again.

"Right, right. Go ahead then." He flashed the two of us a mischievous smirk.

"You mean it?" I asked him, a little confused.

"Yeah. I'll hang out here and wait for my turn."

I returned to Joey as he reached around my back to the bottom hem of my shirt. I could feel his fingers caressing over the dark skin on my lower back. I reached down to the crotch of his tight jeans, which I could tell were much tighter. His fingertips were light on my skin, such that it sent chills up my spine and all around my body to my tits.

I gently held onto his crotch and I could feel him getting firmer and firmer.

"Set me free, baby doll," he whispered to me in a voice so light, he might as well have sighed it. "Please be gentle."

"Of course. This boy's got a full tummy--I'll be gentle all night long if I must." I took off my bracelet and put it into my pocket so to keep it in a safe place. I then lifted up his shirt to feel him some more before undoing his jeans for him. He shifted his weight again, this time bending one knee in closer to him.

"Hold still," I ordered him, running my fingers down his happy trail. I gave him a little kiss right under his belly button and he lay his head against the back of the cushion behind him. I tugged down the band of his jeans to let him loose.

He was hardening up beautifully.

"Jesus, Joe," Scott remarked from the other side of the room.

"That's only the start," Joey pleaded through gritted teeth.

"Don't," I coaxed him, placing a finger on his dark lips. "Not yet." Then I ran my fingers along that taut skin towards his tip. I had my other hand on his belly, where I gave him another kiss. His skin was like warm silk on my lips, and the mere thought of being right there, right over his hips, was enough to give me a moist feeling in between my legs. He groaned in his throat and shifted his weight again: I clutched onto his shaft and brought myself closer to his face.

"Don't," I coaxed him again. "Don't even think about it." I kissed his lips and then the tip of his nose. He swallowed as I returned my face to his belly again. He did tell me to be gentle.

I kissed the little bit of skin next to his belly button and then I barred my teeth. I nibbled on his soft skin a bit which coaxed a gasp out from him. I stuck the tip of my tongue on his skin and then nibbled again. I gave him a little love bite right there on his full belly. I finished it with some sweet little kisses.

"Oh, yeah, that's good," he sighed. I looked over at his dick again: still hard as a rock. I raised a finger to his lips again.

"Don't," I coaxed him again. Surely, this had to have been driving him insane at this point.

I lowered my mouth over the tip of his head and sucked on him. He shifted his weight yet again, so I lifted my lips from there as a bit of clear liquid oozed out. I waited a minute for him to stop before I did it again.

Joey's chest started to heave.

"God, I can't take it," he groaned. "I can't take it--I can't--I fucking can't--"

I went down as far as I could without gagging and lifted my mouth from his head. And then I turned to Scott, who drank down the rest of his water and set down the glass on the kitchen counter. I lunged for him, and he peeled off his shirt to show me his sturdy little body. He ducked down onto the floor so I could have an easier time.

Or so I thought. His hand slid up my back toward the hooks on my bra and he unhooked me with three fingers, and then he peeled off my blouse. I let my bra fall off of me and onto the floor next to him. Then I ran my fingers through the roots of his dark hair and gave him a tug, which took him by surprise. I kissed his neck once, twice, several times.

Scott gasped and fell back onto the kitchen floor. Seeing him laying there brought even more of a moist feeling in between my legs. But I was there on the floor.

I unbuttoned his shirts and peeled them back to reveal that he, too, was hard as a rock. Like with Joey, I wagged my finger before his face.

"Don't."

And like with Joey, I went slow in blowing him, starting from the top and working my way down until I had him all the way into my mouth. Scott gritted his teeth and groaned in his throat.

"Fuck--" Joey blurted out in a broken voice. I flashed a come-hither look at him with Scott's dick still in my mouth and he gaped at me with his still hanging out from his jeans.

"Seriously, come on over here so I can do a number on those titties," he commanded me in a broken voice. I shook my head at him as I sank down on Scott again. I took off my mouth when he gasped and left his mouth open as if he was about to yell. I pressed two fingers to his lips to silence him.

"Don't."

I stood to my feet to take off my pants. I let them fall to the floor and there I was, standing over Scott, naked. He shuddered and shook, and clutched at himself. And then I wagged my finger at him again.

"Don't," I commanded him. "Don't even think about it, my little Jew boy." But before I could come down on him, Joey barreled into the room with his shirt off and his pants falling off. He lunged for me, but I dove down to the floor before he could reach me. His black curls fell around the sides of his head as he hovered over my face. He planted his hands on either side of my head like he was about to dominate me. But I had the upper hand, and he knew it, and so did Scott.

I gripped onto Joey's shoulders to try and roll him over onto his back, but he was too strong. A strong, skinny boy. He showed me his tongue before pressing his lips to the skin in between my breasts. I could feel him kissing me all the way down my stomach and towards my crotch. He held onto my knees to steady me as he kissed the inside of my thighs.

"Yes," I breathed out, feeling my heart hammer inside of my chest and myself growing wetter from the feeling. "Yes--yes--good boy. Good boy!"

He hesitated right over my lips.

"I don't know if I can do it," he confessed, his voice breaking.

"Bullshit," I taunted him; a strapping young lady like me could handle anything he threw at me, even if it was that velvet tongue of his.

"I don't know if I can," he repeated, and then I sat upright to push him back onto the floor, right next to Scott. His black curls fanned out from his head.

"Be a good boy," I whispered to him, "baby boy. Baby boys."

I straddled his hips and his erection. I ground my hips around as if I was churning truffle butter. I then reached over to fondle Scott, since he was laying the other way. Joey pinched his eyes shut. I knew he was about to hit the climax at any second, but I wanted him to hold off some more. Scott groaned in his throat as if he was in pain.

I was in charge. I was there. I had upper hand over the both of them.

Joey finally tilted his head back and let out a sharp, ear-splitting shriek, one that reminded me of the show from that evening, and I knew he was going to come inside of me if I didn't lift up. Once I lifted off of him, Scott started laughing his head off. Now it was his turn.

I did the same thing there: riding him and fondling Joey with my left hand. I knew Scott was gonna come when he cackled like a madman and followed it up with a yelp.

"Fucking get her, Joey!" he declared once I lifted off.

"I'm too full--you do it, Scott."

"Come on, man!"

I had already squatted over Joey's face so he could lick me.

"You've got room for dessert," I teased him. "I can feel it."

"I really--I really do--" His tongue slithered over my lips like a snake. I was going to come right there myself, but then he reached up to finger me. That brought out a loud groan from me. Then I turned my attention to Scott to do the same onto him.

"I can't--I can't--" Joey begged, rubbing his eyes.

"Holy fucking shit," Scott groaned as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. I staggered out of the kitchen into the next room, which I knew was Scott's bedroom. I lay down on the bed, flat on my back. Joey slunk in there with his hands clutching his belly before he fell right on his back next to me on the bedspread. Scott followed suit to the right of me, and the three of us lay there, breathing hard and feeling hot from all the movement about after having eaten so much.

Joey rolled his head over to face me.

"Did we do good?" he asked me, clearing his throat.

"You fucking did," I answered, running my hands over my nipples. "You both did good."

Scott let out a low whistle as he ran his fingers through his dark hair.

"Let's just lay here for a bit, shall we?" he suggested.

"I still don't feel like going back to my room, anyway," Joey added, inching closer to me.

"May you both be good boys," I whispered to them, putting my arms around them both. "Always such a couple of good boys."


End file.
